It Was The Right Tree
by darkgirl3
Summary: Caroline wants to feel alive again after Katherine turns her and Matt breaks up with her. She goes in search of one Lockwood, but finds the other instead. There is a line in this that I got from Chicago fire see if you can figure it out.


**Title: It Was The Right Tree**

**Category: Vampire Diaries**

**Characters: Caroline and Mason**

**Summary: Caroline wants to feel alive again after Katherine turns her and Matt breaks up with her. She goes in search of one Lockwood, but finds the other instead.**

**AN: The idea came to me after reading a story I have never finished. I know that Caroline is forever Tyler's girl, but my muse couldn't rest until she wrote this. No flames please.**

**Status: Complete **

**It Was The Right Tree **

**BVPD VPD VPD VPD VPD VPD VPD VPD VPD VPD VPD VPD VPD VPD VPD VPD VPD VPD VPD /B**

Caroline was sitting on the grass beside the swimming hole. She just wanted everything to go back to the way it had been. Matt had broken up with her because she had gotten jealous of Aimee, but it wasn't her fault. She was done with it all though, moving on, find somebody else to love. She didn't even have to date them; a nice fuck would be good. She wiped the tears away before getting up. Caroline had been looking for Tyler, she just wanted to talk to him and he was her guy best friend.

She could have sworn that Aimee had gone off with Tyler somewhere, but apparently she had left him. She stood up walking around; she'd already had a run in with a wolf earlier and it had been really weird. Tyler had just yelled at it and it ran off like it understood him. Caroline looked around hearing a noise behind her, "It's just the wind," she told herself before walking farther into the woods.

Stefan would lecture her later if he found out, but she wanted to feel free. Running through the woods right now gave her that. She vamp-sped through the woods and if it wasn't for the solid object she hit she would have kept going. She fell back onto the ground a few feet away because she'd been going so fast. She looked up trying to figure out what she had hit because she hadn't seen anything.

Caroline got up before she took off again speeding through the woods until she reached the property line of the boarding house. She stopped listening for whatever she had heard earlier, but nothing was there. She turned back facing the road that was in front of her that would go to the boarding house. She was about to start running again when she heard something crack behind her deep in the woods.

"Please, let it just be a deer," she said looking around once more before turning to walk or run to the boarding house. However, she stopped before she could go anywhere because somebody was standing in front of her. "What are you doing here?" she asked backing up because she really didn't want to get bitten by anything. However, being bitten by him and she would be dead in few seconds maybe.

"Why were you following me?" the person asked not caring that he still hadn't gotten dressed.

"ME, following YOU," Caroline practically shouted the 'me and you' parts, "I would never follow you," she said doing her best to keep her eyes on the guy's face, but it was hard. He was standing there completely naked before her and he didn't even care. "You're following me if anything because I was out for a walk," she said.

"A walk, you just sped through the woods like something was chasing you," he said moving so he was closer to her.

"Well," Caroline said, but she couldn't think of anything else to say. She had been looking for Tyler, but had found maybe the second best person. She wanted something quick so maybe this would work. She just wasn't sure if he would even consider it after all he knew she was a vampire. "I was looking for somebody, but you'll do," she said.

"What you mean, 'I'll do'?" the game had been nice, but he was wondering what she was thinking about.

"I mean that you seem to keep following me, my boyfriend decided to break my heart tonight, and I want to have a quick fuck with somebody," Caroline said biting on her lower lip. Could it really hurt to do this, she hadn't had sex in almost a week and she really wanted to feel something. She hated that her body was cold and felt empty; she just wanted to feel something, anything. "Plus, you're already naked, I can be without my clothes in under a minute," she added.

"I think you're barking up the wrong tree," but that didn't stop him from closing the distance between them and kissing her.

Caroline brought her arms up wrapping them around his neck kissing him like her life depended on it. Her fingers running through his hair gently pulling at it feeling his overly warm hands moving under her shirt at the same time. She whimpered feeling his body against hers and her back flush against the tree.

**BVPD VPD VPD VPD VPD VPD VPD VPD VPD VPD VPD VPD VPD VPD VPD VPD VPD VPD VPD /B**

Mason hadn't meant to attack Caroline earlier and was glad he hadn't hurt her. The last thing he had expected was to find the girl was a vampire. The last time he had been in town she had been a hundred percent human. He broke the kiss looking at her trying to catch his breath. He had followed her from the swimming hole when she left it. Getting back to his truck and dealing with what was waiting there was best, but he never did follow the rules.

Caroline looked up at him trying to remember she didn't need to breathe, but she couldn't right now. Her brain was working on over drive and she needed more than one kiss. She could remember what Elena, Bonnie and she had said years ago. Tyler wasn't the only good looking Lockwood. She knew she was playing with fire and death, but as long as he didn't go biting her it couldn't hurt.

He captured her lips again lifting her up this time and he didn't need to tell her what to do. Caroline wrapped her legs around his waist moaning as she felt his erection against her stomach. He was turned on by this and she knew any thoughts of stopping this were gone. She reached between them trying to unbutton her jeans. She had thought it would be some fumbling mess, but she had her jeans unzipped and unbuttoned in no time. It had to be her new abilities.

Mason let her hold on while he shoved her jeans and panties down. This was not what he had expected when the night had started. Laying in the cellar until morning maybe or falling asleep in his room when he got back to the mansion maybe; having sex in the woods with Caroline Forbes, hell no. Of course he had already had to make other plans after he'd heard voices coming towards the cellar. He pulled her shirt up and over her head tossing it on the ground before easily unhooking her bra as it joined her shirt.

Caroline let her head fall back as his mouth latched onto her breast sucking on her nipple. She cried out in pleasure hoping that nobody heard her. She could feel the moisture leaking from the head of his cock. He pulled her nipple making sure not to bite down. He could smell her scent and knew she was close to cumming. He wanted her to cum before he thrusted inside of her.

Mason moved to her other breast doing the same to the twin. Her head was back against the tree and she was making all kinds of noises. He kissed her cupping her breast rolling her nipple between his fingers making her cry out again. Caroline's eyes shot open as she felt the orgasm claiming her body. She hadn't ever gotten off just by playing with her nipples. She didn't have time to think about anything else before he thrusted in side of her.

**BVPD VPD VPD VPD VPD VPD VPD VPD VPD VPD VPD VPD VPD VPD VPD VPD VPD VPD VPD /B**

She whimpered letting his name fall from her mouth as he filled her to the hilt. It was like her body was on fire, but it felt so good. She held onto him as he let her adjust before she begged him to move. She couldn't take him not moving anymore, she needed him to move. Mason pulled out till only the head of his cock was inside of her and he filled her again.

Caroline didn't care that the tree was digging into her back or that she might have bruises later. She dug her nails into his back moaning and whimpering as he fucked her. He was hitting all the right spots and he was stretching her she could swear it. He was larger and longer than any of the guys she had ever been with. His cock was like steel, but soft and hot, but not where it would burn her. Her body was starting to feel warm again and she couldn't help but think that maybe this hadn't been a mistake.

Mason closed his mouth over her neck kissing her and licking the spot where her pulse would be if she was still alive. He resisted the urge to bite into her neck though, it would kill her and he didn't want to do that. He turned so that he was against the tree before dropping to the ground still joined to her. He didn't want to finish this standing up, even though he could have easily.

Caroline let her legs fall to the ground as he thrust faster and harder into her. It wasn't at super speed yet, but it was getting there. She felt his hand moving up and down her side before he pinned her hands down. She grinned before flipping them over so that she was on top of him holding his hands down. She lifted herself up before slamming back down on him a couple times before she was back on her back.

Mason groaned holding her hands above her head in one of his as he captured her nipple between his teeth. He sucked and pulled still thrusting in and out of her loving the sounds she was making. Caroline brought her legs up locking her ankles together making herself tighter clenching around him. She watched as his eyes turned golden and she only paused for a second before he kissed her.

Caroline moaned into his kiss opening her mouth raking her nails down his back once he let go of her hands. He was gripping her hips now and they were moving at vamp and wolf speed. She screamed out his name as he slammed into the neck of her womb trigging her orgasm. Her body was shaking as she went over. He thrust a few more times before cumming too growling her name out as he spilled into her.

**BVPD VPD VPD VPD VPD VPD VPD VPD VPD VPD VPD VPD VPD VPD VPD VPD VPD VPD VPD /B**

Caroline got dressed as the sun was coming up watching Mason, who was still sleeping on the ground. The scratches and cuts from the trees and ground had healed on their backs, but she was still sore. She pulled her jeans on not sure when he had the chance to pull them the rest the way off, but he had. She looked around hearing somebody from a distance and she took off realizing who was coming.

Mason woke up looking for Caroline to be beside him, but he knew she was gone when he saw her clothes missing. It wasn't more than few seconds later that he heard Tyler calling out his name. He knew why Caroline had left; he got up and sped off full speed. He didn't want Tyler finding him out here in the woods. He was already positive his nephew knew something was up after last night.

Caroline made it to where she had remembered seeing Mason's bronco the night before and stopped. It was less than minute later that he reached the truck his self. She hadn't wanted to just leave, but she had to. She sped over to him taking him by surprise kissing him. His back was against the side of his truck as she ground against him.

Mason wanted her all over again and if he didn't have to worry about being found he would take her right here and now. That didn't mean he couldn't kiss her until he needed oxygen again. He had forgotten everything about last night after having sex with her. He forgot the pain of turning, the shift back that hurt too, and almost killing her. She could make him forget and he didn't want this to end.

Caroline whimpered before breaking the kiss looking up at him, "It was the right tree," she said before she sped off again leaving him there trying to catch his breath.

**BTHE END/B**


End file.
